Crowned God
by anxious.soul
Summary: The Avengers take a trip into Space to warn as many alien civilisations of Thanos' approach. AKA The team meet the Stark race and things escalate from there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel**

 **Warning: Swearing**

 **Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage**

* * *

Exactly a week ago, a team from outer space arrived on the doorstep of the Avengers home. They were called the Guardians of the Galaxy. They came bearing terrible news.

"Thanos is coming." Well, they were a bit more explanatory about it, but you get the gist. Together the two teams came up with a plan to go and warn other planets -there were far too many for the Guardians to do it by themselves and they briefly mentioned something about many civilisations being in awe over the destruction of (some of) the Chitauri during the invasion in 2012- and build communications between them so the universe could come together to defend…well, _life_.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

The Avengers loitered around their spaceship, Tony and Thor were discussing where they should go first. The god was mostly in charge of the mission due to technically being an alien to Earth and therefore knowing more about space. Surprisingly, he didn't know much about the life outside of the Nine Realms, all of which were their first stops. The superheroes had gone to Asgard first to obtain a spaceship whilst warning the Asgardians of Thanos. Heimdall actually offered them some advice on where they should go, telling the team that he would assist in spreading the word.

"This is the closest planet." Thor murmured, his arms crossed as he pointed with his right index finger to a small speck on their map. It was the closest planet to them as Thor had said and was only two hours away.

"Sounds good, Point Break." Tony clapped the man on his back once before he went off to help set the course.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

They landed on a technologically advanced looking planet. Several purple skinned aliens approached them, demanding explanations as to why they were there. The Avengers asked to speak to the people in charge. They were taken to a room surrounded by technology that Tony thought he recognised and not just because it was Earth technology. No. It was more of a personal feeling he had.

"Before we begin may we inquire the name of your race?" Thor asked politely,

"We are the Starks. I am Empress Ironwing" Tony raised an eyebrow with Clint, but it was merely a joking gesture as no one believed that the race would have anything to do with the _human_ Stark family.

"We come bearing news of the Mad Titan, Thanos." Steve started once the leader of the race gestured for him to explain. "We are the Avengers and are from Earth." The purple aliens looked curious when he said they were from Earth. "My team and I are currently travelling to as many planets as possible to tell as many civilisations as we can in the hopes to join forces."

"You appear to be a very advanced race and we need all the help we can get." Tony added knowing that flattery would help, "With your technology and my own, we should be able to build some advanced shield to slow the Mad Titan down." Red eyes drifted over to the small armour-less man (Tony felt it would be easier to convince them if he wasn't wearing his armour, which could easily be threatening and they didn't want to threaten anyone).

"We are prepared to think this over. In the meantime, whilst our council convene, we welcome you to our world and I will have Lady Bloodhand give you a tour." She smiled politely and gestured to the woman who had led them inside.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

They were being led through the armoury when something caught Tony's eyes. The others carried on with the tour, not realising the smaller man was no longer following them.

Tony walked almost hesitantly over to the weapons that had caught his attention. Reaching out with a shaking hand he turned the missile over a little bit to see the brand labelled on it. It read 'STARK INDUSTRIES'. Tony scuttled away in horror. Not only was it one of his old weapons, but it was also the very same make as the one that sent shrapnel into Tony's body back in 2008.

Looking around he noticed that all of it - _all of it_ \- was made by him. From the smallest bullet to the largest missile. His heart was racing as he picked up the smallest and least dangerous of the weapon and strode purposefully into the room he just came from, interrupting the council meeting. He wasn't thinking clearly considering such an action could result in death, imprisonment or something else, it didn't help that it was an alien planet, so money wouldn't do much here.

"Why do you have my weapons?" His voice carried out across the vast hall as the purple aliens turned to him in creepy synchronisation. At his question, the Empress turned to her left to speak with the woman beside her. They appeared to have a conversation with their eyes before the Empress rose and walked elegantly down to him.

"What is your name? Small human." She asked as her eyes analysed the man, who was indeed smaller than her as she along with the rest of her race stood at an average of six feet. Tony pouted at the remark of his height but answered,

"I am Tony Stark aka Iron Man." He answered and was startled when the aliens around him dropped to their knees and began to raise their arms above their heads as their upper half waved up and down as though they were cooling him with a large hand-held fan. Even the Empress fell to her knees and did the same.

Minutes later, Tony stood panicking and trying to get the Starks to stop their... worshipping when the other Avengers walked in. Lady Bloodhand seemed to realise what was happening and dropped to the ground too. Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony. The blond hadn't wanted the billionaire to go with them because…well, he _knew_ that Tony would mess everything up. Seems he was right. He strode over to the panicked man and grabbed his arm harshly.

"Gods sake, Stark! I knew you'd mess this up for us, what did you do _this_ time?" He growled through gritted teeth, but before he could say more, the Empress rose and removed Steve from him, throwing the man across the room before standing protectively in front of Tony. The other purple beings hastily followed and soon Tony was hidden in the middle of the circle the aliens had formed around him. He couldn't be seen save for a few brown tufts of hair. The room was silent. No one knew what to say, so no one said anything. They merely stared at one another. Well, Tony didn't 'cause he couldn't see anything.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"So…I'm confused." He drawled several minutes later as he stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to see, "Why are you guys standing around me? Why'd you bow to me, I mean sure I am incredible but people have never bowed to me before or worshipped or well…any of this." He gestured somewhat wildly as he began to jump to try and see his team, who were standing together.

"That man threatened our god. We will protect you now."

"…Errr…what?"

"Anthony is no god." Thor murmured with furrowed brows,

"Can we stop with this protecting shindig stuff thing please?" Tony rambled, "I'm fine. They're my team and family, they won't hurt me." Except for Cap considering Tony could feel a bruise forming on his arm. Hopefully, that was accidental though. slowly the Starks moved away and gestured for the team to take a seat, though the Empress remained by Tony's side, not allowing the man to sit with his team.

"Many years ago your weaponry and technology landed on our planet. Since then we have taken to worshipping the god named Tony Stark. Who is you."

"Okay…but I'm not a god. I'm just a human being -well, an _incredible_ one." He added though it was slightly forced, "Look. I'm nothing special, I don't even make weapons anymore."

"What of the device in your chest?" The Empress asked with a slight tilt of her head as she pointed at the Arc Reactor, Tony flinched away.

"This keeps me alive. I was harmed by my own weapons."

"How disgraceful! Someone would use your own weapons against you?"

"Yes." Tony shrugged, "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but my friends and I need to continue our mission and would like to know your answer. Would you be willing to join forces with Earth to stop Thanos?"

"Of course, my God."

"You don't need to call me that." His comment went unheard or ignored.

The two races started discussing all the details before it was over and done with and time for the humans to carry on with their mission.

As they were leaving, the Empress asked Tony to stay behind, the others went back to the ship and waited for their eccentric genius. Time passed by before he walked into the ship. A crown was placed on his head and his hands were full of…random pieces of technology.

"…what?" Tony asked at their staring,

"Just…why do you…" Clint gestured to the whole of Tony,

"Peace offering." He answered with a shrug before straightening his crown and grinning, "I've told you many a time, Clinton, I look fucking gorgeous in a crown." The others shook their heads and smiled fondly.

Their journey continued and the Starks worshipping Tony like a god was probably not the weirdest thing they encountered, but it was certainly up there.

 **—LINE BREAK—**

"Get your hands away from my crown!"

"My hands weren't near your crown!"

"Do not touch it, Legolas."

"Why would I even want to?"

"You may wear it once."

"…Holy shit this is awesome."

"Damn right it is. Now give it back."

"How about no?" There was a sizzling sound and a yelp, "Ouch! What the fuck was that?"

"That was a present from my people."

"They are not your people, Tony. They are weird purple beings with awesome pink hair and creepy red eyes. They are also tall unlike you." There was another exclamation of pain, "Stop it!"

"You insulted my people. That's a no-no. Now apologise."

"They aren't even here -okay I'm sorry King Tony, please don't zap me with your zappy thing 'cause it fucking hurts!"

"Apology accepted, peasant."

* * *

 **Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious-soul**

 **Anyway,**  
 **Thank you for reading,**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this,**  
 **Please review,**  
 **No hate -don't like, don't read**

 **Bye~**


End file.
